The Beautiful Game
by Seliet
Summary: She would never let him catch her drooling over him, especially when he, in his delicious splendor, was playing around with his many fangirls.  Gaahina fanfic. It'll be rated M for now, just in case if I change my mind to add some lemony goodness :3
1. Chapter 1

**Ne, ne mina-san! Mi primer fanfic! I'm happy. I really hope there's a future with this fanfiction about one of my favorite couples: Gaahina :3 It's kind of short because I'm not sure if it'll be good enough - we'll see!**

**Anywhoo... on to the story, my dear readers. Read and review please!**

* * *

><p><em>Wow. He's gorgeous.<em>

Hinata could only gape at Gaara - the player of Konoha High. In the shade of the great oak tree, Hinata was now admiring Gaara; it had been only a few minutes ago that she had decided to quietly read her AP english book. Before Gaara could glance towards her direction, she had quickly looked back down to her book. She would **never** let him catch her drooling over him, especially when he, in his delicious splendor, was playing around with his many fangirls.

_His devoted club of _*shudder* _fangirls. I wonder if he has stopped looking my way...okay, ready, Hinata? On three you'll check - one, two, three!_

Hinata slyly peeked at Gaara - DAMMIT! He was still looking; the never-ending blush that creeped up threatened Hinata to cause her to faint. There was nowhere to hide, not even the book that was lying unattended in her hands was big enough to cover her.

_Stupid book. Stupid Gaara, doing these things to me... stupid._

From a few feet away, Gaara snickered and rolled his eyes. _Gotcha._ He returned his attention to the girls in front of him; quickly he shifted the blonde one to him, and, as if it was the most natural thing, rested his lips on her delectable neck. A short gasp was heard, and before she could react Gaara was already sensually licking her neck.

"You taste wonderful," he murmured. She responded with a light giggle as his tongue began to swirl in small circles. The rest of the girls simply gaped at the scene before them, wishing with the greatest fervor that it had been them who was in the blonde girl's position. No longer was the blonde giggling, but now she was gasping as Gaara slid his hand around her waist and firmly placed his other hand behind her back - she wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, Gaara, y-you are so-o good," gasped the blonde.

"Trust me, I know," purred Gaara. Satisfied with leaving a very sensitive neck, he began to kiss his way up her neck to her bright, red lips. But instead of kissing her, he had something else in mind...

_What in Flapjack's name is he doing! Stop! Somebody stop him, stop his...his DESPICABLE behavior! No, I will not fall for this, I will not!_

Hinata hurriedly shoved her book deep within her bookbag, and hauled it over her shoulder. Slipping on her black, converse sneakers - she had taken them off in order to properly relax while reading - she jumped up, ready to run straight home. Hinata loved to run, even if the situation was not in need of it. But this situation - it was in dire need of it. Glowering back to Gaara's "oh so touching" scene, it was now Hinata's turn to gasp.

Gaara had long since stopped sexually harrassing the blonde and was simply staring straight at Hinata. Even though he still held the blonde tightly, he had fixed their position slightly so that he could at least get a very clear view of Hinata. In order to not get the blonde to move her head, he leaned his head towards her ear and whispered nothings about how he loved the way she gasped his name. All the while he was staring straight at Hinata with his aquamarine eyes, never leaving her lavender ones. It was a contest: whoever looked away would owe the other something in return, but what? And how did this become a game?

With all the evil Hinata could muster she glared at Gaara, who in return simply kept his piercing gaze on her. _Dammit, what do I do? I can't look away - GAH! No!_

Hinata's look of defeat could only make Gaara laugh outloud, practically startling and deafening the blonde he still held. The questioning look the blonde gave him was only ignored as he quickly looked back to Hinata - but she was no longer there. However, her lavender eyes were still haunting his eyesight, and he smiled. At this the blonde squeaked and took the liberty to hug him tightly, obviously delighted that she was the potential cause of that sexy smile. Gaara, completely aware of the blonde now hugging him, semi-forceably pushed her away from him.

"Thanks for the fun time, but I've got to go. See you later," he waved at the blonde and the rest of the girls and jogged to his car. The sleek, black Lamborghini Reventon revved as Gaara slid the key in the ignition, and once again smiled at the memory of the girl he had seen. _Who was she? Does she go to Konoha High? I want to see...more of her._

With finality, he pushed his accelerator and left the school parking lot in a flash - if he could, he would look for her, but for now he would simply go to his friend's mansion and party. Today would prove to be a very fulfilling day afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think my beautiful hellions? Please review! :)) I hope to upload more of this fanfic even though this one was kind of short hahahaha!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chappy! I really wanted to introduce the "game," well, there are actually multiple ones - but that's another thing entirely. Gaara and Hinata - I should create like a theme song for them or something, now that would be cool ... Onward with the story! Read and review :3**

* * *

><p>The lights flashed everywhere, illuminating the hands and <em>other<em> body parts that were coming in very close contact. The music ringed deafeningly, and it made one's heart thump very loudly. One could smell the sweat in the air - Gaara definitely could. And it somehow made him alert, alert to all the energy and adrenaline that engulfed his best friend's house. It was as if everyone there, dancing to the music that the dj played, was solely concentrated on rubbing, grinding, and enjoying themselves - the night was endless.

_Leave it to Naruto to plan a party, _thought Gaara smugly. His smirk didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, as he effortlessly reached his friend.

"Well, someone bite my shorts! It's Gaara! Where have you been, man?" Naruto's happy mood could lighten up anybody, but Gaara simply rolled his eyes. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Gaara had become very close friends with Naruto because of his strong character, which much resembled his own. Gaara was more of the reserved one while Naruto was the outspoken one - completely opposite, yet very similar.

"Here and there," replied Gaara. He knew quite well that Naruto probably had a clue or two about where he had been; various problems had arisen with his family back in Suna, therefore causing him to be MIA for some time.

"Right, right... So are you here to party, or what? Come'n, I'll show you where I'm hanging out. By the way, you won't believe the girl I have, she has all the right curves and the most beautiful face -" Gaara could no longer hear Naruto, he merely followed him deeper into the place, away from all the sweating bodies. Don't misunderstand Gaara; he could dance - hot and dirty. But at that very moment, he didn't feel like it, especially not with the person who was stealthily advancing towards him. Her hips swayed to the side with every step, but Gaara thought that she was going to break a hip if she didn't stop trying so hard. He liked girls who were natural, not girls who ended up looking like clowns.

"Hey there, stranger," purred Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me that Gaara was coming back, Naruto?" Sakura lightly put her hands on Naruto's arm; for a second there, Gaara saw that Sakura attempted to grab Naruto's whole attention on her, but Naruto merely nodded at her. Sakura then turned her attention to Gaara; her gaze seemed to turn into one of a panther, deliciously preying on her hunt. Her hands left Naruto's arm - making Naruto inwardly sighed - and made their way to Gaara's shirt. Running her hands up and down his shirt she licked her lips, making sure that Gaara caught her in the act. "Where have you been, Gaara? Hiding?"

"I've been out of town, Sakura -"

"Oh... you've been gone for too long Gaara, for far too long. I missed you."

"I'm pretty sure you found someone else to play with."

"But I love playing with you - you are my favorite. Always will be, Gaara."

"I'm done playing with you. I don't care about the game anymore."

"No, Gaara, you of all people will never be done with the game, and neither will I."

"I am. It's dangerous and the last time someone almost got killed," Gaara whispered the last part and smoothly removed her wandering hand from traveling any farther. Even thinking about the past year made Gaara shudder. Sakura was just another remnant of it. "Perhaps we'll catch up some other time." With that, he turned on his heel and followed Naruto, thanking to whoever was looking at him at that moment for giving Naruto the skills to know he no longer wanted to speak to Sakura.

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, sure no prob. I would've saved you earlier, but Sakura can be kind of mean...She punched me two days ago, and, dude, I'm not kidding when I say I have a bruise the size of a fist. It huuurts, Gaara."

"You wuss. You would have left me to die."

"Ha! That's exactly what _you_ would have done had we been in switched places! Anyway, here we are. Everyone, Gaara's back!"

"EY! GAARA!" a chorus of voices welcomed Gaara. The familiarity of all the faces was nice to Gaara; the feeling of belonging was strong in this welcome as well. He had missed this, missed them. Neji sat at the farthest corner with a - _drunk?_ - Tenten whispering in his ear and swinging her drink back and forth. Gaara definitely did not miss the slight smirk on Neji's face - he was certainly a cheeky fellow. A few feet away stood Chouji - with his bag of chips. _That guy never changes, nor does he get fatter in a sense,_ thought Gaara, wondering on whether there was an endless whole within the guy. Chouji was holding a conversation with Rock Lee, talking about something about the "youth." Lee still wore that green spandex of his, but now it was a darker green. Naruto had seated himself next to Lee, but was simulataneously talking to Lee, Sai and Kiba. Kiba - with his...pet. _Never liked that beast_. Akamaru had sensed Gaara eyeing him evilly and had taken to growling lowly to him. This intense staring contest was broken by Ino...more like Ino's face. Since the moment she had heard Gaara was back, she had tried to desperately lay off working too hard and staying up late, so that - in Ino's words - "the natural beauty could replenish."

"Hey, Gaara! You handsome man, look at those arms! They are just so, so muscular! Can I touch them!" eagerly inquired Ino as she surveyed Gaara's arms.

"Leave the guy alone, Ino, can't you see he is still taking in the scene?" sighed Shino from behind them. Gaara wasn't scared easily, but Shino sometimes liked to just _crawl_ into the scene - this was no exception. "Hey, Gaara," Shino said, "You, come on, you owe me a drink anyway."

"Me? What for?" yelled Ino, half deafening Gaara in the process.

"For that bet that we made - remember? Yeah, that one. I just want a couple drinks."

"A couple! We only said one!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on. See ya later Gaara," said Shino as he hurriedly shoved Ino towards the bar while she tried to go back to Gaara, all her preparation in vain. The gang was nearly complete, except for Sasuke and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was probably off somewhere asleep, or since Gaara knew better, attending to his older sister, Temari, as her boyfriend. As for Sasuke...he really could care less where that guy was. Sasuke would most likely be doing something for Orochimaru - they were truly inseperable.

"Everyone's here," smiled Gaara contently, forgetting about everything that happened that day.

* * *

><p>The Dirt Poor Robins' "Great Vacation" could be softly heard in the background, the only other sound was Hinata's light humming. Her room held a blue hue all around, and a faint fragrance of honey and water. The night was definitely Hinata's favorite time of the day since with it came the stars, the moon, and dark color blue. Hinata was pretty biased, but she truly believed that the nighttime had a sort of dark, rich blue color rather than black, like most people said. In her zealous belief, she had painted her toenails and her hands an electric, deep blue, effectively shocking her dad the morning after she had decided to paint them. He had fussed about it being such an eye-catching color, and had gone on about the Hyuuga name being a respectable one - blah, blah, blah. All this Hyuuga talk sometimes made Hinata want to tear her hair out.<p>

Right now, Hinata was trying to create an escape route from her bedroom window to go to Naruto's house party, but the odds of her getting away were slim. The cherry blossom tree was tall enough to reach her window, but since it looked so pretty she didn't want to ruin it by leaving the tree molested. _Maybe I could get my sister to distract my dad_, mused Hinata. As if summoned, Hanabi waltzed into Hinata's room with the widest grin Hinata thought possible on someone's face.

"Who made you smile like that? It's creepy, so stop."

"Creepy? God, Hinata, sometimes I worry about your sense of humor..."

"Thanks, sis, that's just what I needed. What do you want?"

"I'm only kidding! Lighten up, Hina, I've got awesome news! Well, awesome for me anyway-"

"What Hanabi? What?"

"Alright, alright, don't lose your socks. Soooo, you know Rock Lee, right?"

"Yeah, my best friend, Hanabi. I know him."

"Yeah, well, he..uum..he..well, he..."

"Will you say it already? You are ruining my humming mood, you bum."

"...HE ASKED ME OUT! Aaahh! There, I said it, now I'll take my leave!"

"He what!" hollered Hinata as she quickly turned to her sister. "Lee asked you out, like on a date?" After Hanabi's small nod, Hinata asked, "When? How? Where? _Why?_" That seemed to be the most important question at the very moment because Lee had never mentioned to Hinata that he was going to make a move on her little sister. _Oh! When I see Lee, I'll - Argh!_ Quickly shifting to Hanabi, she moved towards her sister and brought her to sit on her bed.

"Okay, explain this to me nice and slow."

"Well, you probably don't know this, but Lee and I have been kind of hanging out for the couple last weeks, and a few days ago... we kind of kissed."

"You kissed Rock Lee? Like, on the cheek, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Hanabi replied with a sarcastic "Yeeaaahhh! You idiot, we kissed on the mouth! And who knew he was such a great kisser? Wow is all I have to say."

"Spare me those details, Hanabi. So, you guys have been seeing each other for a while now, but just recently he made it official?"

"Uum, yeah. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just delightful," responded Hinata as she faked gagging. Hanabi swatted Hinata's shoulder and made to storm out of her room. "Wait, Hanabi. I'm kidding, okay? Now, let me guess. You didn't just come to tell me about Rock Lee asking you out to a date, right?" Hanabi's guilty face said it all. "So spill it."

Skipping back to where she was sitting, Hanabi began to plead with Hinata to help her choose the best dress to wear, to impress Lee, of course. At this request, Hinata was laughing so hard, but one glance at Hanabi's face and Hinata was back to her best behavior. "Ok, ok, I can see that you really like Lee. Awww, in a way, it's cute. But you better not hurt him, Hanabi! I can tell you really like him, but he's my best friend and it would suck if you really hurt him. He's quirky, but nice. Promise?"

"Oh sis! You worry too much! Fine, I'll promise. I'll even pinky promise like we used to."

"Even better!"

As the sisters playfully pinky promised, Hinata's cellphone beeped off far away. The silence that followed was questioning, but when the sound was heard again Hinata ran to find it. "Help me Hanabi, it's gotta be around here somewhere. Aha! I found it! Moshi-moshi?"

"Hinata-chan."

"Eek, Naruto-kun," Hanabi's ears perked up at this name.

"Aren't you coming, Hinata-chan? The party's still going to go on until 3 a.m., but we could go somewhere else more quiet if you wanted."

"Quiet? I would really like to Naruto-kun, but Dad's being really stubborn and he won't let me go."

"Oh, I see. Well, I miss you Hinata."

"I..I miss you too, Naruto-kun."

"Please, just call me Naruto."

"It's just so customary, Naruto-ku-eek!"

A deep rumble could be heard through the line as Naruto laughed, "It's okay, Hinata. Well, then good night Hinata."

"G-good night, Naruto," finished Hinata as she slid the phone away from her cheek and clicked the end button. The tight grip she had had on the phone loosend as she recalled the way Naruto laughed - it made her body tingle. Hanabi's attempts of suppressing her laughter were all of a sudden apparent to Hinata.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, and your "Naruto-kun's!"

"Shut up! You are the one who is falling head over heels for Lee!"

"Then what do you call what you are doing with Naruto?"

"I just like him..."

"Sometimes I think you are far more innocent than me, Hinata."

"Oh whatever! Come'n, let's go look at those stupid magazines you get all the time with the pretty dresses in them," replied Hinata. The night had not ended exactly the way she had planned; she had even forgotten entirely about the mystery guy earlier in the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! Soooo.. i've been out of it. For too long, I know. I want to thank Padfoot for threatening me :3 so that I could get this chapter turned in. I had finished it yesterday, and then I had realized that some things weren't making sense so I had to revise it today. And now I am done - finally... and now, I have to do the rest of my homework. -_- no, wait, it's more like -_- hahaha, just kidding! I like writing Gaahina, so I don't really care. I'll just wake up early to finish my homework :D I love waking up before the sun and watching it rise - so beautiful. Now, I shall stop talking/writing, so you can get to it. Now that I think about it - I wonder if readers do pay attention to the author notes... Do you? Just tell me in your reviews!**

**I forgot this before: I do NOT own the Naruto characters - I just own myself... even that sounds funny - to "own" something...hmm. Oh well, please read and review hellions! :3 - Seliel**

* * *

><p>The day seemed to be going slower than usual, as if there was something Time itself wanted to prevent from happening. Hinata was sitting in class, biology to be exact, and the subject at hand - cell division - interested her as much as the fly on the wall did. Actually, the fly did seem to be more interesting since at that very moment it had decided to torment the guy with the deep, maroon hair color -<p>

_Wait! Deep maroon… where have I seen that head before? Where…?_

"Hinata Hyuuga! Would you like to explain to the class just what is so interesting about the back of Sabaku's head? Please, enlighten us with your answer," the teacher had caught poor Hinata staring intensely at back of the kid's head, and now was expecting an answer - oh, the cruelty of it all!

"I…I was just… there was a -" mumbled Hinata.

"A what, Hinata? Something caught your attention more than my lecture?"

"…no, sir."

"What a shame, Ms. Hyuuga. My best student - dozing off in class. I would kindly ask you to refrain from losing focus, even if Mr. Sabaku's head does seem to draw from you so much curiosity. Next time I will ask that you dismiss yourself from my class," and with that the teacher resumed with his lesson. Yet, Hinata did not miss the snicker and slight smirk that decorated the culprit's face a couple seats in front of her. _Oh, you! It's _all_ your fault._

The school bell couldn't have been more appreciated at that moment; Hinata promptly gathered her belongings and moved towards the exit as fast as possible. If the day continued like this, she would most likely find herself wishing the ground could open up and swallow her whole.

* * *

><p>Lunch was ordinary - a peanut butter sandwich with grapes on the side. <em>Healthy as always, thanks Hanabi<em>. What else could Hinata have asked for? Ever since Hanabi had heard about factory farming, she had decided to shake the very foundation of the Hyuuga house by changing the entire menu - there would be no meat, ever. Hinata had felt indifferent at that moment, but soon she had realized that she missed meat very much, especially chicken.

"Hey Hinata, you want some of my nuggets? No homo, though," playfully asked Kiba, her friend from elementary school. "Your grapes are great and all, but I know how much you would die for chicken - here, take some."

"No, Kiba, thanks anyway," Hinata replied, too polite to say 'hell, yes!' Kiba shrugged and turned back to the conversation she was having with the girl next to him. Hinata couldn't seem to act the way she wanted to even around Kiba, who had been with her since she could remember. The only ones who really saw the real side of her were Hanabi and Neji.

_Where is Neji-san anyway? _As if he had heard her thoughts, Neji appeared beside her and took out his same-looking peanut butter sandwich.

"Looks like sis made her favorite today," said Neji while rolling his eyes. "Don't you sometimes just want to smash this pathetic looking sandwich and hand it back to her? I would pay hundreds to see her face."

"Don't be so mean, Neji! She is really serious about this eating-healthy-stuff thing; she's so serious that in fact she prohibited me from eating pizza on fridays. Now I'm going to starve. Starve, NEJI!"

Neji held his sides as he laughed, but his laughter was forgotten when Hinata's eyes caught a glimpse of dark red. Her whole attention suddenly was narrowed down to that one object, and as it approached her table Hinata could make out that it was a boy - the same boy from biology class. Now was her chance, to release her curiosity and search within the deep recesses of her mind for a matching identity. _Where have I seen him?_...

The moment was perfect; he was walking alone, taking long strides that any human could not possibly keep up with - but that didn't stop Hinata from getting closer. What did stop her was what happened next.

A swarm of girls (God knows where they came from - the ground maybe) jumped in front of the redhead and started to tug on his shirt and moan his name. "Oh Gaara-kun! Gaaaara-kuuun! Please have my babies!" _What the flapjacks! Why are they doing that?… and… no, this guy. This guy - oh! Flapjack!_

What surprised Hinata even more was the way Gaara replied to them: "Oh hi girls, feeling very aroused today aren't you? Well, there's only one of me to go around…"

_Oh! The audacity! He is so disgusting, even more than the last time I saw him! _Hinata's fuming face could only be compared to that of a very ripe tomato. Neji had made his way next to Hinata and was now staring intently at her face, "Dude, if you get any redder, I'm going to leave you. You might just explode and I don't want to be here to see that mess. Hellloooo! Hinata, earth to Hinata…"

"Neji - pinch me, please. Just do it. Now!" Hinata could only grimace in pain when Neji gave her a meek pinch. So she had not just imagined that; Gaara had actually said those things - those _vile_ things, as if he were all that and more. "Neji, do you know that guy?"

"Who?" Hinata's pale finger traced an invisible line directly to the boy in the middle of the crowd of girls. "Oh! That's Gaara, Gaara no Sabaku. And by the looks of it, you wish you were the one in the crowd too."

"I don't want to argue over whether that last thing you said was a question or statement, but I definitely don't ever want to meet that guy. He's so disgusting, and he almost got me in trouble with my biology teacher! Me!" hollered Hinata. The girls were still tugging at Gaara's shirt and one very sneaky girl had managed to slip her hand underneath it and touch his stomach.

"Relax Hinata, I'm just kidding…" laughed Neji. Poking fun at Hinata's outbursts always was a fun habit, even if most of the time Neji was right in what he said. "Just let me tell you that it's pretty apparent that you feel a certain way about Gaara. I can tell."

"Oh shuddap! The only way emotion I feel about toward that guy is pure anger! He is ruining my day, and now my lunch time. Last time I saw him, he was also surrounded by girls. Who does he think he is? Ugh, I feel a headache coming on…" murmured Hinata, rubbing her temples and then pinching the bridge of her nose. "I need to go running - soon. Did you know that Rock ditched me to be with my sister during lunch? That bum."

"Tsk tsk, Rock, Rock, Rock. That guy can be such a romantic," sighed Neji. Leading Hinata by the arm, Neji pulled her towards the direction of the growing fangirl-crowd. "That tangent on Rock won't change the subject, Hina. I know you too well, so I'm going to help you. Come'n we are going to say hi to Gaara."

"What? Wait, Neji, wait! I'm…I need to eat something. My headache - ah!" and Hinata hysterically plopped on the floor. Neji, having felt Hinata's arm trail down, looked back and guffawed at the sight. Hinata was trying desperately to look as if she had fainted, but had apparently seemed to prove convincing because now a group of students were swarming her and asking if she was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, she's okay," assured Neji, quick at holding Hinata's face and lightly slapping her face for a reaction. "Hey, Hinata - come'n you can stop now. You are a pretty good actress, but you've attracted a crowd. Yo, open your eyeballs."

"I don't wanna…" whispered Hinata, so that Neji could only hear. At this Neji laughed and heaved Hinata to her feet. "Come'n drama queen, let's go to P.E." Slowly but steadily Neji and Hinata walked to the bronze-toned doors; Hinata would not give up her act yet, she was going to pass those doors with the rest of her shredded dignity.

Way back in the midst of the crowd, Gaara watched intently the bronze doors that clicked heavily as the couple made their way out. _Wait, are they a couple? They look awfully similar, so they must be cousins, right?_ Whatever they were, Gaara didn't like it. He didn't like it all. At least he had seen the mystery girl with the lavender eyes again and learned her name…Hinata. Smirking he evilly thought: _I can shorten it to Hina in our more…intimate moments. ;3_

His train of thought was distracted by the sudden movement of the hand on his stomach. _What the hell? When did she lift my shirt and put her hand there?_ Hurriedly, he departed from the crowd of girls and swiftly disappeared in the hallway. _Peace, at last._

Unfortunately for Gaara, Sakura had been sitting outside the Principal's office, with a schedule in hand. A subtle crinkle appeared on her smooth forehead when she entered the code for her phone; a waiting text message from a blocked number had sent her the following message: "Keep an eye on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
